1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to garage doors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to garage doors assemblies configured for telescopic storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garage doors having a plurality of separate panels configured for storing separately appeared not long after the first automobiles. Doors having generally vertically extended panels for closure and vertically stowed panels have typically employed a single track connecting the plurality of panels that are moved sequentially from a lowermost panel by a cable and pulley system. The lowermost panel is configured to connect with the next upper panel which as it is elevated connects with the next upper panel until the movement of the lowermost panel is moving all of the panels vertically into a stored position. These systems, however, are vulnerable to jamming because of the interrelation of the panels and the travel of the panels on a single axis.
What is needed is a compact telescoping garage door opening system that can store the garage door panels vertically in a small space.
The invention is a horizontal hatch cover for a ship including a plurality of cover sections stacked in the open position preferably on two angled bars supported by and movable within slotted guides. The bars are movable between a closed cover position substantially under the hatch covers and an open hatch position wherein the angled bars are in an extended position extending from the slotted guides clear of the hatch and positioned for receiving the telescoping hatch covers.
The present invention includes a pair of grooved slideways mounted on opposite sides of the garage door has upper ends curving upwardly and inwardly and a plurality of metal plates disposed between the slideways. Each plate having reduced end portions disposed in grooves of the slideways. The reduced portions being deflected such that they lie in a common plane while the bodies of the plates lie in parallel inclined planes. The lower edge portion of each of the plates is bent inwardly at right angle and the upper edge portion is bent outwardly at right angles whereby convenient finger holes are provided to facilitate the hand manipulation of the plate. The plates are adapted for moving along the slideways to the horizontal tops storage area of the slideways and into a nested vertical stack of horizontally positioned plates.
A door structure including a frame outlining the door opening and a plurality of vertically movable panels mounted in connection with the frame. The panels have upper and lower inwardly projecting flanges. The panels are extensible downwardly relative to each other between a nested stored position and an extended open position forming a closure for the opening. The door structure also includes means for raising the panels to an opening-clearing position such as a wire positioned through holes defined in the flanges of the panels. Each panel at its lower end when extended overlaps the upper end of the adjacent panel below and a cooperating slide means between the panels holds the panels against horizontal movement relative each other. The door structure includes counterweights assisting in the retaining of the panels in the open position.
Disclosed is a curtain for theaters having the frames filled with fire-proof material, and each frame constructed with vertical rods upon which the adjoining frames move and are guided, and each frame being arranged at its side edges in guide grooves, in combination with one or more hoisting-ropes, extending from a windlass to the bottom frame of the curtain, substantially as described.
A grain door is described having a plurality of nestable door members connected by a plurality of flexible cables. The lowermost of the door members is a certain length and the others progressively longer. Guides tapering from the top to the bottom are positioned to engage the ends of the door members when the door members are in a closed position. The guides act as supports for the door members. The door members and the guides are so relatively sized that when the door members are closed they will overlap while being supported by the guides. The plurality of flexible cables extends through the door members and a drum means is configured for winding the cables. A rotatable member for actuating said drum means for raising said door members. All of the door members are slidable on the cables except the lowermost door member. When the cables are wound on the drum means, the lowermost door member will be raised and in turn will raise the remaining door members as the cables are wound by the power operated means for actuating the rotatable member.
A vertically moving door is described including a plurality of parallel channel-like guides at opposite sides each extending from the top to a different distance downward and thereby each guide determining a downward limit of movement of one of a plurality of door panels positioned therein. Each one of the plurality of vertically moveable horizontally extending sheet metal door panels is positioned in one of the guides. A tube is secured to the bottom of each door panel and extending into die guide at each side. The top of each door panel is curved into the path of the tube on the adjoining door panel above the position of the tube such that each lower panel tube is configured to be received by and lifted by the curved upper portion of the upwardly adjoining panel.
The invention includes a plurality of wedge shaped unitary panel supporting members configured for positioning on the door post and receiving the panels of the door. The support members are applied in pairs or more to retain the panels of a vertically sliding door in vertical succession to close a doorway. The panel supporting member include a substantially linearly aligned series a plurality of projections including a back portion common to all other projections and two substantially parallel spaced apart sidewalls connected with and perpendicular to the back portion. A lip is formed along the outer edge of each of the sidewalls connected and is perpendicular to the sidewalls. The lips terminate in an edge substantially parallel to the plane of said sidewalls so as to form a slot. The slot is positioned at an oblique angle to the longitudinal plane of the back portion such that the door panels have projecting sliders supported by means of the sliders fitting into the slots, the lower edge of each panel resting upon the top edge of the next lower projection. The door panels are raised and lowered by a motor driving a cable system connected to the lowermost panel that sequentially engages or releases the adjacent panel as they ascend or descend.
An enclosure for use as a garage, storage shed and the like comprises a roof supported at its four corners by vertical posts, and front, back and opposed side walls each including a plurality of telescoping wall panels movable between a raised position in which the wall panels are nested together near the roof and a lowered position wherein the wall panels extend between the roof and ground. A cable and pulley system is operable to raise and lower all four walls simultaneously to provide access to the interior of the enclosure from any point along the perimeter of the enclosure.
A retractable screen assembly is disclosed for a standard garage door of the type that is selectively raised and lowered to open and close the garage. The assembly includes one or more screen panels stacked against and extending across an inside surface of the garage door. The panels are telescopically mounted to the garage door such that they are selectively positioned in a retracted condition wherein the panels are held in substantially parallel juxtaposition against the garage door, and an extended condition wherein the panels depend from the garage door and extend generally between the lower edge of the garage door and a floor of the garage when the garage door is raised. The panels are releasably locked in the retracted condition to permit the garage door to be raised with the panels in the retracted condition. The panels are released so that they slide into the extended condition when the garage door is raised.
An aperture covering including counterbalanced individual interlocking panels that are disengaged when stored. The aperture covering includes at least two interconnectable panels, each panel having a surface defining at least two notches and at least one track positioned having a toothed belt configured for supporting the moving of the panels and mating with the notches of the panels. The panel unlocked for storage and become interlocked as they are deployed from storage. While these segmented panel doors may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.